


Jigsaw Falling Into Place

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Top Harry, Underage Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “你不是在问我想要什么吗？”Harry将上身支得更挺，那仍然印在面上的笑容深得几乎让人尴尬，“要是我告诉你，我想要干你的屁股呢？”Louis的下唇微微发颤，垂在裤缝间的手掌已然要攥出一个拳头来。“我想要让你快乐，也想要让你痛苦。我想要你体会我现在的感受。”Harry逐渐收起了笑容，他严肃的时候总是带着几分凛人几分阴郁，“听清楚了吗，Uncle Louis？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个腹黑年下卷的故事

那是Louis第一次见到Harry。

男孩在海滩边帮助福利中心的社工一块儿拾捡着那些横七竖八的垃圾，棉质的黑色T恤盖在他微微鼓起的肌肉上，在阳光沐浴下呈现出均匀小麦色的皮肤在动作中微微扯动。夏天裹着汗液在他的年轻精壮的身体上慢慢攀爬。

那一年，Harry离十八岁还差几个月。尚显稚气的面庞上时常扯出伴有酒窝的淡淡的笑容，除此以外，更多的则是缄默和郁郁的时刻。他就像是立在一道分水岭之上，稚嫩与成熟，开朗与寡欢，沉淀着痛楚的过去和健康安然的现在，那所有一切都矛盾地杂糅在他一个人身上，一并拉扯着他年轻的身躯踽踽向前。

带领Harry回家的过程并不算复杂，零零总总的几道手续之后，男孩便只身坐在了Louis的副驾驶上。车内熟悉的皮质味道混合着Harry身上的肥皂香一道流转在空气间，Louis抽了抽鼻子，他勉强吞咽下那些梗在喉间复杂纠缠着的愧疚解脱压抑快乐，接着轻轻转动轮盘，驶向了他人生的另一条道路。

在Harry十七岁零六个月的时候，二十五岁的Louis Tomlinson成了他的监护人。

在一起同住的日子里，Harry比Louis想象中的更为安静。

他会在Louis有课的时候一个人窝在沙发里默默地看书，他的下半身陷在软趴趴的坐垫里，上半身却始终略显僵硬地支起，那几乎让Louis联想到某类随时都得做好捕食准备的深沉的动物；Louis在家的时候，他也从不多话。他会花许多心思在整理房间和做菜上，接着用几句寥寥的交流来应付他们之间的日常。

有些时候，他甚至过于安静了。

他会在Louis上厕所忘记关门的时候陡然出现在镜子里——那甚至会把还在提裤子的Louis吓上好大一跳，正当他吐着“fuck”之类的词汇准备朝Harry置气的时候，男孩却又怯懦地笑笑，一边犹豫地扯着自己的卷毛，一边用他惯有的缓慢的语调同Louis道歉。Louis没法将火气撒在他这样温和的人身上——他总是这样。

他有时还会在微凉的夜晚里出现在阳台上。当Louis仅仅只是站出去准备过上一回烟瘾，兀自杵在角落的男孩便又会折腾一番他的心脏。这时的Louis往往会跳着脚问他究竟在干什么，可他又会回以那些不痛不痒的笑容和抱歉，将Louis的燃至嗓子眼的怒气抢先一步浇熄。

“你知道，你可以对我说出……你想要的东西。”

Louis是在一天疲惫的授课后决定要回家和Harry谈谈的。有关于男孩的诡谲的日常总是会在不经意间钻进他的脑壳，蚕食他的理智与耐性。那就快要让他无法全身心投入他的工作。他知道那缓慢切割着他的神经让他变得愈发焦虑的冷淡沉默古怪总该要有一个了结，他想要他和男孩的生活有一个崭新的开始。

“这儿不是福利中心，你不必像从前那么拘谨。如果你觉得哪些事让你觉得不舒服，你大可以告诉我。”

Louis扯着领带，看到从书本间抬起头的男孩一脸的不解与困惑，纠成深深一道缝的眉头下扑闪着他茫然的绿眼珠，细碎的阳光下，Louis能从那里头寻见他自己。

“这是为了什么？”不知过了多久，Harry终于缓慢地开口。

“没有。我是说……那当然不是为了什么别的……”Louis努力地摆出一个笑容，抿起的薄削的嘴唇渐渐弯出一个合适的弧度，“嘿，我只想让你更快乐，孩子。”

“可我不想要快乐。”Harry微微撅起了嘴，Louis几乎要把他错认成一个流窜在楼下公园的追着气球跑的孩子。

“这可不是个玩笑……”Louis撇撇嘴，他朝Harry走近，他想让自己的态度显得更自然和亲近，“听着，Haz，我是认真的，你得相信我对你的……”

“你的这套衣服很适合你。”Harry陡然插进一句毫不相干的话，那让Louis几乎来不及反应。他下意识地低头略一眼自个儿的衣装——浅驼色的风衣是较为修身的款型，略显多余的腰带松松垮垮地悬在腰际，腰下的面料则覆在他被紧身裤包裹的屁股和大腿上。

“准确来说的话……”Harry舔了舔下唇，接着扯出一个夸张而硕大的笑容，“那很适合你这样的腰。”

他把手里的书随意地掷向茶几，干瘪的纸张扑通跌落，在玻璃台面上刮出清脆一声响。

“还有屁股。”Harry接着补充道，那让Louis登时怀疑起了自个儿的听觉。

“你不是在问我想要什么吗？”Harry将上身支得更挺，那仍然印在面上的笑容深得几乎让人尴尬，“要是我告诉你，我想要干你的屁股呢？”

Louis的下唇微微发颤，垂在裤缝间的手掌已然要攥出一个拳头来。

“我想要让你快乐，也想要让你痛苦。我想要你体会我现在的感受。”Harry逐渐收起了笑容，他严肃的时候总是带着几分凛人几分阴郁，

“听清楚了吗，Uncle Louis？”

“哈。”良久，Harry在他僵硬的神情中重又拾回笑容，可恨的酒窝照样光明正大地挂在嘴角，“你紧张害怕的样子真是比平时还要火辣。”

“……你年龄小不懂事，我可以原谅你这一次。”Louis让自己深深吸一口气，“但我他妈的不是你在学校里信手招来的姑娘，你最好给我清醒一点。我能把你从那个狗屎地方领来，也照样能把你再重新丢回去……”

“不，你不能。”Harry夸张地撇了撇嘴角，像是他当真在为Louis而感到遗憾，“你欠了我的，你知道的。”

“我……”未说出的话尽数压在胸口，Louis攥紧的手指已然因失血而泛起了白。

“真抱歉，我也知道。”看着Louis打着颤的嘴唇，Harry的笑意更浓了，“我知道你领我回家只是为了弥补愧疚。”

“当年我父母的死是你和你的朋友造成的，不是吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis很想对此嗤之以鼻。他很想让自己对这一切觉得反胃，觉得恶心——可他却没有。因为Harry说中了有关他的每一件事。他的怯懦，他的愧疚，他的不可为。
> 
> 他欠他的。他确确实实欠了他。他根本没有说错。

攥在门把上的手掌冒着潮湿的汗液，上下起伏的胸口涌出连绵不断的喘息。Louis死死咬住下唇，他的指骨似乎因为方才的折腾而破了皮，翻出的表皮下露出泛红的血肉，火辣辣的疼意钻进筋脉，那让他不禁将嘴唇咬得更紧。

“Louis。”

门外的呼唤仿佛魔鬼的叫嚣，Louis更使劲儿地抵住房门，记忆像是烙在他太阳穴上的滚烫的铁，将脑内的每一束神经都烧得炙烫。

“Louis！”

八年前的呼唤仿若带着相似的上扬，他记得驾驶座上的Stan张大了嘴巴朝他呼喊，这些年，那一幕时常如同慢镜一般在他的眼帘下头逐帧回放，他记得Stan在生日派对上被他们灌了不少酒精，他记得他在嬉闹中抢走了好友声声作响的手机。

“Louis！快给我！”

接着，很快地，一次剧烈的撞击掐断了他们世界的所有笑声。

身在副驾的Louis并非主要责任人，他那时甚至都还没有真正成年。几日的笔录过后，他很快便被遣回了家里。那一切没有对他造成实际的影响——除却那永远留在了他记忆的那一幕，那常常会在深夜里拧住他的神经，让他惊悸，让他痛苦，让他永远忘不得。

那一场车祸。  
那一记记无用的呼唤。  
Louis，Louis。

“Louis。”门外的呼唤再次让Louis打了个机灵，“我说了很多次，我不会真的伤害你。”

Harry的的语气仍旧平静得让人胆寒。Louis深吸一口气，他依然不知该如何应对当下的这一团乱麻。

直到另一阵声音闯进这个纠缠的死局里。

Louis就着微颤的手掌慢慢打开门，逐渐现出在视线里的男孩仍旧高大而英挺。他的手里攥着Louis扬出铃声的手机，依然稚嫩的脸上绽出一个无辜的笑容来，

“你的电话响了，Uncle Louis。”

-

打电话来的是Louis的母亲，正逢Lottie秋假之际，她俩计划着来伦敦待上一周。Louis如释重负般地提出了盘下酒店房间一块儿陪伴她们的建议，可Jay却在电话另一头怨怪着他本该将Harry考虑进去。

“你既然领养了那孩子，就该学会对他负责，Louis。”

Louis抚上自个儿皱紧的眉尖，眼看着弯腰清理地板的男孩慢慢浮出一个笑容。Louis暗暗啐了一口，他不知道Harry听到了几句。

于是，没过多久，他便还是让Jay和Lottie拖着硕大的行李箱来到了他的家。

Harry用热情的拥抱迎接了这两位女士，沙哑的嗓音缓慢地滑出礼貌的尊称，硕大的笑容仿佛能渗出甜美的蜜。不出所料地，他很快取得了Jay的盛赞，甚至让Lottie看着他的眼神带上了几分微妙的好感。Louis暗自剜他一眼，刚才还天真澄澈的大眼睛登时若有所指地朝他眨了又眨。

“多好的男孩，对吧？”Jay朝Louis的方向扬了扬眉毛，那让Louis几乎要咽不下嗓子眼里滑出的咕哝。  
哦，操他的好男孩。操他的一切。

Jay和Lottie的到来，让Louis的生活重归正常。Harry的存在虽则还是让Louis的胸口时常生出硬结，但他毕竟不敢在家中有旁人时轻举妄动。出人意料般地，他平素里的言行举止甚至变得更为正常和开朗，再不像从前那般安静乖张。

随着他的心理状态愈发稳定，他或许会逐渐忘记他对Louis的怨怼和仇恨吧。  
Louis就着惴惴的心跳，终究是不无侥幸地这样想。

-

直到那个正常不过的周日，成堆的衣物团在洗衣机里来回滚动，几净的玻璃窗漏出一角阳光，光线喷薄在澄白的地砖上。Louis趿着拖鞋踱进阳台，Harry闻声，便将直对着洗衣机的身子扭了过来。

“中午好啊，Uncle Louis。”男孩朝他笑笑，标志性的酒窝缀在尚有些婴儿肥的侧脸。

“中午，中午好……”Louis不应地轻咳一声，接着让自己低头避开他的直视，  
“咳，你不必非得……这样叫我。”

“那我又要怎么叫你呢？”Harry扬起嘴角，认真的模样仿若他当真这样无辜单纯，“Tomlinson老师？Loubear？”

“还是……”他朝前踏了一步，覆着卷毛的脑袋悄悄弯下，炙热的嘴唇和Louis的耳廓仅仅离了半寸，“杀人凶手？”

Louis的身子悚然一颤，他惊惧地后退两步，接着不可置信地瞪着面前男孩仍旧无辜的面目，“你为什么还是……”

“操，你听着……”良久，Louis艰难地吞咽，混乱的心绪再度汹涌上喉头，他试图让自己尽可能地冷静下来，他试图让自己表达更多，“是，我承认我领养你确实有我的私心。可是那又如何？事情已经过去那么久了，警察早已经判定了我不是一个罪人，你到底还想怎么样？”

“我早就说过了。”Harry无谓地耸耸肩，强壮的肩膊从宽松的黑色背心里溜出一小截，“我想操你，Louis。你是记性太差，还是根本没有认真听我说？”

“操，我是说……操。”Louis躁闷地抹去垂在额间的刘海，“这他妈根本就不可能发生，不可能。”

Louis让自己抬头直视进Harry的眼睛，积攒的怒气一并沉在眼底，“Harry Styles，你给我听好了，你要是敢做出什么，我一定会报警！或者你想在那之前就被我丢进医院？！”

“你不会的。”Harry讥讽地笑笑，骨节分明的手掌捋过额前的卷毛，  
“我不是早就说过了，你欠我的。”

“啪”一下，Louis的手掌落在了Harry的侧脸。

“你他妈再给我说一遍？！”

一旁的洗衣机正轰隆隆地抽着水，Louis确保这儿的争吵不足以让客厅里的家人听到。

可他没料到男孩的笑容会又一次地扬起——他仍旧从嗓子里挤出那样沙哑低沉的声音，“你欠我的，Louis。”

又一个巴掌陡然落下，Harry白皙的侧脸已然泛起了火辣辣的红，可他仍旧将嘴角扬得老高，“你欠我的，Louis。”

Louis再次将巴掌袭向他的脸，接着是大大小小力道不均的好几个拳头，Harry攥住了砸向他下巴的那一个，接着又抓到了Louis垂在空中的另一只手。他的身高占了优势，气力又远大于Louis，仅仅只是几下用力，便足以反手将男子钳住，直直抵上一旁的墙面。

“你一定不知道我小时候在孤儿院里过的是什么样的日子。”无用的挣扎都被身后的男孩一一制住，唯有干燥的吐息仍旧喷洒在Louis的耳廓，“你能相信吗？我被锻炼到能一下对付三个人。你该知道自己对我构不成威胁的，不是吗？”

Louis疯狂蹬踏的小腿终归是慢慢止住动作。

“这才是我的好男孩。”Harry滑出一记笑声，“放心，我不会现在就操你。这儿没有可以用来润滑的东西，你该有很久都没被人操过了，我不能真的让你受伤。”

Louis从嗓子深处逸出一声呜咽，男孩似乎比他所认为的还更要疯狂，这让他真正惊悚起来。

“没错，我就是能知道。”Harry的嘴唇慢慢滑过身下人的脖颈，那让那儿的皮肤逐渐凸起一层鸡皮疙瘩，“我关注了你三年。你是那个凶手最好的朋友，又是那么年轻那么万众瞩目的生物学教授，天哪，我根本不可能不注意到你，不是吗？”

Louis紧紧闭上眼，纤长的睫毛在惊惧中微微抖动。

“我知道你什么时候进来的现在这所学校，也知道你没有真正出柜，你那么谨小慎微地对待工作，你不会让潜在的可能毁了它……”

“几个月前，当我听说你想要成为我的监护人，我终于真正确认你和那件车祸有关。”他的手最终攀上了Louis的腰涡，那让Louis猝然颤抖，“我也终于有了机会，可以像这样看着你，抚摸你……”

Louis的下唇在用力的咬合中微微发青。他能感觉到Harry的手指攥住了他裤子的边沿，他紧接着将他的裤头扯下，柔软又温暖的手掌攀附在了他挺翘饱满的臀肉上。

Louis很想对此嗤之以鼻。他很想让自己对这一切觉得反胃，觉得恶心——可他却没有。因为Harry说中了有关他的每一件事。他的怯懦，他的愧疚，他的不可为。

他欠他的。他确确实实欠了他。他根本没有说错。

他能听到Harry解开裤链的声音，从内裤布料里弹出的阳具坚挺而硕大，Louis能用余光瞟到它。

他将它覆到Louis皮肤上的那一刻切切实实地引起了Louis的害怕——他根本没法真正相信他。可他紧接着却将阴茎嵌进Louis闭紧的双腿之间。

“你真的拥有很漂亮的屁股和大腿。“Harry用手掌钳住他的腿根，开始在他的一双大腿间来回动作，“像一个婊子该有的那样。”

Louis能感觉到另一个人的皮肤在自己的腿根处来回扯动，肉体的摩擦声被卷进洗衣机的滚动声中一一夹碎——他们距离客厅仍然只有一间卧室的距离，Louis几乎能想象到Jay或者Lottie直接闯进来看到这一切的场景。恐惧感和羞耻感如同硬挺的钢筋般将他死死钉在原地，教他半寸也动弹不得。

“Shhh……”Harry将他颤抖得愈发厉害的身子裹进怀里，下身也更快速地挺动起来，“我不用花上很久，你放心。毕竟我想要这个已经太久了，你知道……”

洁白的腿根已然在摩擦中微微泛红，饱满的大腿肌肉上沾了白浊的前液，Louis所有抑制不住的微颤，都仅仅只是加剧了这一切的淫靡与不堪。

“我一直想要操你的腿。当我看到它们被裹在紧身裤里的样子，那么丰满，那么好看。”Harry将脑袋挂上Louis的肩头，柔软的卷毛戳得颈窝泛起痒意，“当然我还想操你的嘴，想看你那么在讲台上那么能说生活里也那么聒噪的一张嘴会怎么含进我的家伙，你的嘴唇那么薄，呻吟却能积得那么厚……“

“操……”Harry继续胡乱地寻着话茬，愈发快速的抽插即将让他攀上顶峰，“我当然最想，最想操你的屁股。永远能看到它挺在你的裤子里，又大又肉，那么好看又那么欠操。想要看到你用屁股把我全部吃下去，想看到你的小洞被我撑到最大，想看看你那时候还会不会像平时那样嘴硬……”

话语间，白色的浊液统统浇在了Louis的腿根，少数液体则飞溅上了他肉实的臀。带着依恋一般地，Harry轻轻用手指抹过。良久，他才舍得到一旁去寻擦拭的纸巾。

他还没有发现Louis身前那该死的可耻的硬挺。

Louis多想，多想对刚刚发生的一切真正抗拒。  
——可他没有。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果你不来找我，兴许有一天我也会来找你。”他接着说，撑大的绿眼睛带着稚拙的认真，“我是认真的，Louis。这不仅仅是因为怨怪，更不是为了赌气。”
> 
> 他眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛抚摸过阳光和尘埃，  
> “我是真的想要你。”

Harry没有再碰他。

他又变回了那个时而开朗时而腼腆的孩子，如同他与Louis初遇的时刻一样。他会在饭席间自如地与Jay侃侃而谈，也会在接过Lottie所递来的果汁时礼貌而羞赧地微笑。

他甚至不再给予Louis特殊的暗示，他同以往一样仔细地整理屋子洗涤衣物，至多只是遵循着Louis历来的习惯，为早起的他备上一杯恒温的水。

Louis饮完最后一滴，接着透过厚厚一层杯底望一眼不远处扭曲变形的人影，卷曲的棕发模糊成微型的圆圈，不曾改变的黑色t恤成了蒙住视线的帘幕。Louis几乎要怀疑自己的所有惊悸不过是梦一场――要是他的腿根不是至今还泛着青色的话。

-

“Loubear！把我落在浴室的梳子拿给我！”

房间里的女孩高声叫嚣着，Louis匆匆忙忙地应下，接着大步流星地行向浴室。还未来得及思索的片刻，Louis已遽然打开了门。

Harry正赤裸着身体站在浴室中央。

白皙的皮肤在热气的蒸腾下浮起一层粉红，乱蓬蓬的卷毛正往外渗着水。Louis并没有刻意看向那沉睡时已然尺寸非凡的家伙――可他就这么猝不及防地扫见了，那让他的耳廓也同样被蒸得发热。

“Louis！你看到它了吗？”

不远处Lottie的喊叫仍旧在作响，Louis尴尬地咬紧嘴唇，接着让自己略过Harry的身子拿到梳子。刹那间，那人柔软的肩膊微微蹭上了自个儿的手臂，Louis更不自然地吞咽，试图平复如坚核般抵住胸口的那一团憋闷。

他将梳子递交给Lottie，滑腻腻的湿气仍旧覆盖在手掌心，那让他不禁低手蹭一蹭粗糙的裤缝。拭净的掌心重回干燥，此消彼长的情绪的潮水却灌溉得心口铅般沉重。Louis踱到客厅中央深吸一口气，杵了不消片刻的功夫，身后便攀来一条长臂将他拽了过去。

Harry将他扯进浴室，接着理所应当般地阖上门，Louis怔怔地看着他，瞬间几乎忘记了言语。

“……你他妈又想干什么？”半晌后，Louis适才醒过了神。

Harry仅仅只是耸了耸肩，被热水浸泡得有些浮肿的脸庞衬得他更显年轻稚嫩。

“只是想问问你……”他只手拂过蹭上眼眶的卷毛，“你刚才在看什么？”

“……我没有。”Louis费力地抵住牙根，“操你。”

“你真的很喜欢嘴硬，Louis。”Harry的酒窝陷得更深了，红得滴血的嘴唇很快衔着笑意来到他耳边，“现在，你可以尽情地看。”

话语间，他轻轻捞起Louis的手腕，接着牵引他来到自个儿的皮肤上，方才拭干的掌心重又贴覆上潮湿的表面，紧实光滑的小腹肌肉下窜出几根坚硬的耻毛，湿滑的手掌紧接着泛起些微的痒意――Louis根本没敢让自己抬眼看。

几寸的轻移后，Louis最终虚握上那人已然挺立的阴茎。

“你想要它，就像它想要你。”Harry呵出一记笑声，那几乎让Louis整个儿战栗起来，“可今天仍旧不是时候。”

“我都还没来得及为你准备润滑剂。”Louis抬起头，刚好能看见男孩遗憾地撅起嘴，“真抱歉。”

Louis不知道自己该报以怎样的回应，室内的蒸汽将他熏得晕晕乎乎，他支着的腿根变得无力，他起伏的胸口涌着酸胀，他像是瞬间被抽去了用以反抗的那根神经，只得被迫接受对方给予的程式和命令。

待他反应过来时，自个儿半硬的阴茎已然被释放在空气间。

Harry用手指虚虚地抹过他的龟头，稀薄的前液蹭上了那轻佻的指腹。他很快又将这只手挪到Louis唇边，接着轻巧地碾过他扁平如秋叶的下唇，不消片刻的功夫，男孩的手指便袭进了他柔软温暖的嘴巴里。

“尝尝你自己……”Harry再次浮起笑容，露出在笑容里的齐整洁白的牙齿为他更添一分纯真，“已经为我变得那么湿了，不是吗？”

Louis闻声逸出一记呻吟。他一遍嘬着Harry的手指，一边羞耻地闭上了眼。那指节整个没入了口腔，凸起的指骨抵住了上颚，灵巧的指尖在喉口和舌苔间恣意侵占，来来回回的进出与捣弄终让他在呜咽声中发不出一言。

“你的嘴巴那么淫荡……”Harry看着那一管嘴唇撅起来吸着手指的样子――柔软的表皮粘附在自己的指骨上，积下的唾液则被指节操得啧啧作响，“只为我而淫荡。”

他更得寸进尺地探进衬衫领子里头攫住了他的乳头，那让Louis几乎要被憋出泪来。长短适宜的指甲先是绕着乳尖周围一阵盘旋，再又轻轻逗弄过那已然立起的乳粒。Louis的眉尖骤然聚紧，原本吞吐着手指的嘴唇也无力地张开，一阵阵哼唧从他的喉咙口溜出来。

他弓着身子被Harry逗弄着、把控着，直至从头到脚都被欲望浇灌了透。一直到已被遗忘的妹妹在外又叫嚣了一遍他的名字，Louis适才悚然地清醒。

“Louis？你去哪儿了？”

惊恐间，Louis几乎咬到了Harry的指根。男孩镇定地抽出手指，温热的吐息随后盖上Louis的耳根，“你该知道得轻着点儿了吧？”

“……闭嘴。”Louis别过头，让沾着唾液的下颌倔强地扬起。Harry含笑亲吻上他瘦削的下巴，温暖的触感让Louis经历了一刹那的恍惚。

“你真可爱。”男孩挨着他的下颌处一路往下，再又啃咬起他滑动的喉结，“让人永远没法对你厌倦。”

Louis还来不及就着Harry的话肖想太多——鉴于男孩已然用空闲的手圈起了他胯下全然挺立的阴茎，他的手掌要比Louis的大上整整一圈，拧住那柱身的动作，也比Louis自个儿更加用力和果决。Louis在熟悉又陌生的快感中无力地沉浮，张大了的嘴巴却仍旧不敢往外吐出半个声符。

“我的Louis学得很乖，不是吗？”Harry的双唇再又辗转向上，在Louis的颊边印上一吻。仍未停下的大手虚虚地钳住敏感的龟头，指尖盘旋过顶端狭窄的缝隙，几下逗弄之后，再又更快速地在茎身上动作。

极富技巧的踅转不消几轮，Louis便已颤抖着射了出来。

Harry嘬着自己的手指，将Louis的液体一一舔净。

下一刻，Harry为他拉上裤链，再又替他仔细地整理好领口。

“该去找Lottie了，可不能让你的好姑娘担心太久……”Harry感受到Louis快速地掠了一眼他胯下依然翘起的硬物，再又仓促地将视线错开。男孩又一次扬起笑容，还带着腥膻气味的手掌温柔地揽过年长男子的肩膊，柔软的嘴唇这一次印到了他的发端，

“我也很期待下一次，Loubear。”

-

他们的下一次，一直到秋末的时候才兑现。

那是一个微凉的周日，Louis去到车站送别了母亲与妹妹，回到家的时候，方才还在午睡的Harry却已然没了人影。

Louis不知该感到失落或解脱。他扯开风衣层层叠叠的纽扣，褪下被秋风裹得凉凉的皮鞋，仅仅只是着了单衣在室内慵懒地踱步。灼烈的阳光已经沉淀出了一点儿暖黄色，呼呼的冷风和窗框在对话，Louis从柜子里掏出一袋烟，接着避过风头小心地点燃。

呼出一口烟的瞬间，袅袅的薄雾遮蔽到眼前，Louis透过那层雾望向卧室尽头的镜子，有那么一瞬间，他有点儿辩不清里头的人影是谁。

他不禁朝镜面的方向走近，眼看着自己呼出的气息让剔透的镜子蒙上雾气。瞬间，交错在清明与模糊之间的镜面彷如崩出了一道裂痕，那从自个儿的发尖启始，再又一路蜿蜒向微粉的嘴唇。

躁动的火星在指尖呲拉作响，那几乎要让Louis出现混沌的幻想：眼前的镜子在火星的跳跃中崩成两半儿，他整个人也便跟着被扯开、被撕裂。

“或许一切从一开始就错了。”Louis让自己对着镜子喃喃，“不是吗，Louis Tomlinson？”

直至门锁旋开的声响截断了Louis悲观的梦境――Harry正抱着两团购物袋，将覆着卷毛的脑袋从门缝里钻出来。

他挤出了个熟悉的酒窝，“猜猜看我买了些什么，Louis？”

-

蜷曲着的大麻叶纷纷被拨进烟斗的头部，Harry挨着自个儿的烟斗将它们点燃，接着尝试接过Louis的烟斗。

Louis摇头轻笑。他从茶几上舀一把大麻，随后熟练地将它们装进烟斗上圆形的盛器。

“虽然这说出口来很像醉话，但……”Louis耸耸肩，“我十年前玩儿这个的时候，你可还不知道在哪呢，孩子。”

“这很棒。”Harry吸一口烟嘴，更浓也更潮湿的烟雾散进空气，“我是说性感的坏男孩什么的。”

“没错，我小时候一直都……”Louis轻轻点燃大麻叶，而后望着那蜷缩的叶茎慢慢伸展开，突然地，他就这么哽住了言语。

“出事那一年……我也是十七岁。”

“……倒不是为了辩白什么的。”他用余光瞟到Harry动作一滞，他清了清嗓子才继续说下去，“但……后来的日子里……我真正开始痛恨派对大麻和酒精。”

Harry没有再说话。Louis喷出一口烟雾，便让自己接着往下说，“这些年，我努力地纠正着我的道路，我不想再让自己再牵扯进这么混蛋的事情里，我不想永远背着那些……”

Louis顿了顿，最终缩回微微颤抖的手指，转而将烟斗搁下到茶几上，“我总觉得自己已经挺成功的了，我拥有了能让别人羡慕的学业，又紧接着经营起了还算卓越的事业。但……我没有办法欺骗自己，这一切依然还是不完整。”

“……我是那个你最后想要纠正的错误。”Harry装点出一个并不好看的笑。Louis辩不清他笑容里藏着的究竟是超脱还是惨淡。

“我确实这么觉得过……”Louis让自己凝视起Harry的眼睛，那两颗宝石般的年轻的绿眼珠裹着一层悬而未决的悲伤，这让Louis的心脏被没来由的力量狠狠攥紧。

“……但，你不是的，Harry。我很快就知道了。”

“过去的缺口，是根本无法改变的。”Louis深吸一口气，他努力让自己咽下喉口的艰涩，从而继续往下说，“而你就只是你，你是一个活生生的人。用对你的补偿来成全我自己一厢情愿的赎罪……这根本就不可能公平。”

“抱歉。”苦涩的笑容泛上嘴角，Louis死死攥紧的手指已经因用力而泛白，“我到现在才明白这个……我平白将你卷进这段混乱的关系里。”

“……是我自愿的。”  
不知过了多久，Harry沙哑的带有颗粒感的声音最终碾碎了沉默。

“如果你不来找我，兴许有一天我也会来找你。”他接着说，撑大的绿眼睛带着稚拙的认真，“我是认真的，Louis。这不仅仅是因为怨怪，更不是为了赌气。”

他眨了眨眼，纤长的睫毛抚摸过阳光和尘埃，  
“我是真的想要你。”

-

落寞的夕阳整颗沉到了城市底下，仅剩的余晖争逐着涌进室内。

Louis赤裸的身子彷如盖上了浅金色的丝绸，Harry捧住他娇小的一颗脚掌细细亲吻，柔软的双唇迎上他敏感的脚心，接着抓住陡然逃窜的脚踝，再又浅浅含住他冒着阳光气味的脚趾。

秋风摇动黄昏，树叶的阴影攀上晃动的床桅，Harry只手抓住桅杆侧面一片惊忡的叶子，接着让唇舌辗转过Louis的耻骨和阴茎。

Louis陷在床垫里微微地颤动，他能看见沉淀进树荫和高楼间的阳光，也能看见带着眸里的光朝他迎来的Harry――那像是他整个世界里仅剩下的两样东西。

“Harry……”  
“是，我在。”

他继续将嘴唇滑向他的小腹，他挨着那上下起伏的腹部，感受着，呼吸着。光移影动间，白昼与黑夜在偷偷交换，Louis的生命也在他的鼻息间流转。

他重重地吮吸一口Louis的气息，那仅仅只是洗浴过后的皮肤味道和淡到几不可闻的肥皂清香。他让自己顺着那气息一路朝上，接着在室内最后一抹烟雾散尽时吻上他的胸口。

像是飞鸟扑腾过天空，Louis也那样生机勃勃地在他的身下跳动。他感受到他的胸膛鼓起漂亮的弧度，他循着那轨迹嘬住他颤抖的乳尖，他能感受到Louis开始挨着他的身躯一下下蠕动。像是春天里第一条窜出泥土的毛毛虫。

又或许不，毕竟春天早已被流转的四季挟裹走，可Louis却永远在生长。他不是某一件单调而死气沉沉的生物，他更像是那生命本身。

当那虔诚的双唇最终来到Louis的唇边，Louis不由更深地颤抖起来。虽则经历了两回暧昧尴尬的性事，这却仍旧是他们的第一个吻。像是湿润的青草尖第一回亲吻太阳，像是青涩的叶子第一次亲吻树干，又像是轰隆隆的雷雨最终亲吻上干漠。

像是他亲吻他。嘴唇和嘴唇，热度和热度，生命和生命。

“Harry……”  
“是。”

男孩的声音仍旧这般暗哑，如同他在孩提时代挖出的第一勺绵密的糖霜。粗糙的颗粒一颗颗滚进忐忑的喉咙，就这样摩擦出陌生的干巴巴的甜腻。

而Louis在他面前又何尝不是个孩子？他甚至如同初生一般，裸埕地奉献，纯粹地给予。

“Harry……”

他最终这样开口，如同嫩叶渴求露水，如同孩童惦念星光。

“进入我。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我渴望成为你生命里那道愧疚的缺口。”Harry咧开嘴笑，整齐的牙齿在双唇间露出了一截，“这样我对你就永远是特别的了。谁也抹不掉……”
> 
> “你本来就不会被任何东西抹掉……”Louis翻过身躯，他从身后轻轻搂住此刻脆弱不堪的男孩，“我不会离开的，Haz。”
> 
> “我知道。”Harry挤出又一个疲惫的笑，接着慢吞吞地回答。
> 
> “我不会让自己看着你离开。”

他们在夜露沾湿秋叶的时候拥抱彼此，直到最后一抹星光也被黑夜埋藏。汗湿的皮肤带着黏腻的触感，Harry的手像是要滑过Louis凹陷的腰，却又像是在他粘人的皮肤上悄悄扎了根。

太阳攀上楼顶之前，他们重新开始做爱。Louis抵着床头让男孩从后面操他，直到男孩的挺动让床头板都跟着嘎吱作响。Harry的卷发细密地纠缠在他的后颈，阴茎则完完整整地嵌在他身体里，Louis发出嘶哑的无用的呻吟，直到男孩已经长得足强壮有力的臂弯擒住他细窄的脖子，像是鹰隼钳住幼鸟，那个有关于争逐对抗征服的游戏重又在他们的关系中出现――以另一种更新的形式。

Louis再没有穿上过衣服，那些熨帖整齐的，成熟干练的，商标上写就了尊严的。他变得赤裸的，他变得坦诚。他不用做那个正常的、规矩的、目标明确的二十五岁男人，他可以重新变回那个迷恋混乱的怪物――和那个更年轻也更疯狂的怪物一起。

像是扭曲的植被遇上腐烂的泥土，他们不必在正常的世界里装模作样，便可以不再孤独。

在太阳再一次沉落以前，他们只需要拥有彼此。

-

Louis让平底锅里的薄饼翻过身躯，几朵焦黑在金黄的饼皮上绽开。他盯着浮在锅底呲拉作响的植物油瞧上了一会儿，直到一双长臂揽过他――Harry让他整个人都嵌进怀里。

他在他仍旧赤裸着的肩胛骨上落下一个吻，纷乱的卷毛蹭得他光滑的背脊变得痒痒的。

Louis被他弄笑，咯咯的声音从嗓子里滑出来。锅里的薄饼肉眼可见地变得更焦，他只得关上火，接着扭过身子固定住男孩作乱的脑袋，

“嘿！”Louis用力攥住那卷毛，直到男孩眼巴巴地抬起头来，熟悉的酒窝挣开到嘴角。

“我在做煎饼，Harry。”他尝试让自己严肃起来，声音里却还是有笑意漏出来。

“我知道。”他却只是理所当然地抵住他的额头，绿得剔透的眼睛扑闪着睁大。

“我想告诉你……”Harry故作正经地清了清嗓子，“我就要十八岁了。”

“好吧，再过两个月。”他调皮地眨眨眼睛，“如果非得准确点儿说。”

“所以呢？”Louis眯起眼睛，“成年不会让你从混蛋突然变成一个好人……好吧，我是说，那当然也没有让我变好，鉴于我正和你搞在一块儿。”

“……好吧，随便怎么说。”他最终在Harry的瞪眼中心虚地翻了翻眼珠，男孩的一束卷毛黏到了额头上，那让他忍不住伸手给他拨开，“我只想告诉你，成年什么也不能代表，孩子。”

“……好吧，可是没准那可以呢？”Harry挫败地撇撇嘴角，“虽然事情没可能一下解决……但，我也不知道，我总觉得长大成人会让我变得更有能耐。”

事情当然没法一下解决，但那或许可以解决一部分――如果Harry真的迎来十八岁，如果他终于成年，那或许会为他们的关系带来一种新的可能性，如果那时他们仍旧想要对方，他们或许真的可以……

Louis闭上眼睛，他不允许自己再想下去。想要的少一些总是会更简单，他不该比年轻的Harry更不明白个中的规则和道理。

他还没来得及将这件事想透――当Harry的手掌抓住他裸露在外的臀肉，身体的自然反应让他整个人打了个激灵。

“嘿……”Louis抬头瞪住Harry故作无辜的大眼睛，“我在做煎饼。”

“我想要为你口交。”Harry像是没有听到，他仅仅只是把脑袋贴到他的耳后。

“可是……”Louis一边呻吟一边翻了翻眼睛，“煎饼会凉掉。”

Harry却只是努努嘴，“我还想给你舔屁股。”

“这……”Louis扬起脖子承受男孩的啃咬，无力的嗫喏溜出齿间，“……这可是我们今天的第一顿饭。”

“我会在那之后去阳台操你。”Harry钳住他的腿根，“别人会隐隐约约看到，他们兴许会猜到你在被干，会知道受人尊敬的Tomlinson老师仅仅只是个别人身下的婊子。又或许不会。毕竟天越来越暗了，他们什么也看不清。窗户上的影子只会给他们留下个奇怪又性感的疑问。”

“操。”Louis呜咽着跳到Harry身上，光裸的大腿勾上他的腰际，湿漉漉的额头熨帖上他坚实的胸膛，他比几个月前刚来那时更高也更强壮，那让Louis觉得温暖又安全。

“操我，毁坏我，做你想做的一切事。”

-

那通电话，是在新年后的第二个周日响起的。

手机响起的时候，Louis正把懵懵懂懂的脑袋埋在被子里。身下被过度使用的屁股正冒着火辣辣的疼，不知道多少个打结的保险套纷纷散在地上，空气里漫着性爱的味道，还有昨晚没来得及清洗的碟子里沾着的肉沫味儿――他们的周末总是过得这样混乱。

Louis对准听筒，接着迷迷糊糊地好容易咕哝出了个“喂”字，滋滋的电流声扰弄着跳动的太阳穴，被室内暖气濡湿的面颊将屏幕也洇得湿湿的。

但Louis很快清醒了过来。

“Harry……”

他很容易便在浴室捕获了还冒着水汽的Harry。男孩正将自个儿的卷毛裹进干燥的毛巾，傻气的酒窝从白皙柔软的皮肤上冒出来，Louis几乎想要凑上前去吻他，如果他此刻打着颤的嘴唇不是注定要吐露出那样一个消息的话……

“Harry，抱歉。”Louis努力整理好呼吸，“Gemma她……”

Louis强迫自己抬起头，他最终看到男孩绿眼珠里的光芒一点点地碎裂。

-

Harry的姐姐比他大出许多岁，她同样没有在那场车祸中幸免于难。严重的脑部受损后，她最终成了靠着营养液维持生命的植物人。Louis曾去探望过她，他们之间的联系仅止于此。

直到那通电话最终闯入了他和Harry刚刚趋于平静的生活。

那来自她的丈夫，他礼貌地将她于昨晚离去的消息告知了Louis，Harry的监护人。

Harry表现得比Louis想象中的更显正常和平静。他如常地上网购入了一套严谨而规整的西服，他如常地坐在Louis的副驾驶接着参加了那个悲恸的葬礼，他如常地将手臂放在他姐夫的肩膊细声安慰。他表现得像是他一切都好，他表现得像是他真正超脱了这一个打击。

可只有Louis知道，那或许不。

因为他就待在男孩身边，得以看到他最日常也最细小的生活碎片。他知道Harry从那以后就开始只吃很少一点东西，甚至有时候仅仅只是将他堆得满满的盘子倾然倒向水池，Louis在家的时候，他多少还收敛几分，Louis上课的时候，他根本没法知道他究竟有没有吃进什么东西。

他知道Harry连睡眠都变得时好时坏，有时当Louis夜半惊醒，身边的男孩却仍旧大张着眼睛。他知道他眼下日渐浮起的青肿的眼袋，他知道他每每牵起笑容时的疲惫和艰难，他知道他本应该健壮地鼓着一点肌肉的身躯即将转变成的瘦削与扁平。

Louis全都知道。就像他知道，Harry变得愈发像一片挂在冬日枝头上干瘪而枯老的叶子――纵使他甚至还没满18岁。

-

那仍旧是个Harry随意嚼几片芝麻菜便对付过去午饭的日子，Louis收拾了餐具，又洗了回澡，接着爬上床揉住男孩的卷发――他依然在读一本不大出名的书，因注意力集中而褶皱起来的眉头连接着脆弱的眼皮和两颗疲惫的大眼睛，Louis下意识抚上他皱起的眉心，接着迅速收获了Harry扯出的笑容。

“你不午睡吗？”Harry的长睫毛在他的掌心跳动，“我记得你明天有一天的课。”

“不……”Louis撇撇嘴，模样有些不自然，“我是说……我给你准备了一些东西。”

Harry懵懂地眨眨眼，怔忡之间，Louis已然扯开他手里的书本，继而颠着膝盖骑上了他的大腿。

Harry哑然地撑大眼睛――在他们的性事中，Louis从未这样主动过，他总是被动地承受着Harry的进攻和索取，仅仅回应以敞开和顺从。

可今天的Louis似乎是不同的――他用自己久未使用的私密的部位一下下碾磨着Harry的胯部，他将自个儿的裤链主动扯开，露出胯部一片浅浅的粉色。

“操。”Harry的嗓音沉得更低了，“你不会是认真的吧？”

男孩接着将手掌适时地探进Louis的牛仔裤里，他果然抚摸到了一片粗糙的蕾丝布料。

“我不知道你在高潮时说的胡话能信几句，但……”Louis耸耸肩，他顺着Harry的手掌将裤子全然褪下，“好吧……我只是想着你或许会喜欢。”

“这算是什么？”Harry好整以暇地眯起眼睛，“提前份的生日礼物？”

“咳，不是吧，我想……”Louis的脖子早已在尴尬中泛起了一整片的红，“关于礼物，我可还有别的打算呢……”

“那么……”Harry笑着挣开了挂在臂上松松垮垮的汗衫，接着让自己躺下到床上，“做你想做的吧，babygirl。”

Louis的小腹在Harry的称呼中泛上一股暖流。他虽然也曾说过许多下流话，但那仍旧不包括诸如此类的称谓。他知道他像Harry预料的那样真正受用这个――做Harry的女孩，被他拥有、被他使用。

Louis的吻一路蜿蜒过Harry的胸口和小腹，再又在他露出的耻毛附近游走。他始终不大能掌握口交的技巧，Harry便也不常让他做这个，然而他在今日却想真正地让Harry快乐――像是从前男孩也这样愿意照顾他令他舒服和快乐那样。

“唔……”Harry的嗓子涌出一记咕哝，“继续，宝贝。”

“你知道我也是个挺迷人的老师。”Louis真正开始他今天的表演，当他直起身子将上衣也一并褪下，当他轻轻拨弄过女士内裤上柔软的蝴蝶结，

“会有女孩想和我调情，我是说……经常。”

“但实际上我却只想……”Louis轻轻划过自个儿竖在粉色蕾丝里的阴茎，再又微微敞开腿，展示出自己掩映在半透布料下的、已经润滑的湿漉漉的后穴，“唔……我却只想回家……吃你的老二。”

他就着迷离的眼神讲出这些，任由发烫的耳根烧得愈发火红。

“操，操。”Harry瘫在床头无力地把玩着自己的家伙，“让我操你，babygirl，求你。”

“还不是现在。”Louis断然打掉了Harry套弄起自己阴茎的手，“你说过要让我做我想做的，男孩。”

Harry报以一个硕大的笑容，榛绿的瞳孔在欲望的熏陶下慢慢变大。

Louis于是依言重又伏下身子，小小两只手一路攀上Harry的裤腰带，接着慢慢将他的睡裤扯下。早已精神抖擞的阴茎很快弹出来，Louis用右手勉强扒拉住那粗圆的根部，接着凑近用鼻尖和嘴巴慢悠悠地磨蹭那柱身。Harry并没有做什么洗浴准备，浓重腥膻的雄性气味于是一下扑上鼻头，Louis吸了吸鼻子，接着猝然吻上Harry冒着前液的头部。

“Louis，Louis，操你。”Harry无力地大张着嘴巴呼吸，“快继续，求你。”

“这可得由我说了算。”Louis“啵”一下离开男孩的龟头，接着装模作样地捏紧他的根部。

“好的，我都听你的，唔……”Harry呻吟着抚摸上Louis的头发，“我的princess。”

Louis略他一眼，同样被情欲占满了的蓝眼睛仿佛冒着一层水汽。他就着Harry的凝视慢慢张大嘴巴，让那粉红色的舌尖溜出一小截，小手则用力摇动着柱身，从而让Harry的那根家伙一下下拍打在自己的舌头上。淫靡的白色前液很快沾上了粉红的舌苔，他几乎能感受到Harry当即在他手掌里狠狠跳动的那一下。

“操……老实说……你到底为了这个看了多少部GV？”Harry费劲地扬起上半身，再又无力地陷进床垫。

Harry几乎要被逼疯了。他想要把阴茎狠狠操进Louis的嘴，他想让他的舌头被操烂，嗓子被操哑，直到他颤抖着自个儿堵满了精液的红肿不堪的嘴巴再也抱怨不出半句，直到他千回百转的脑袋瓜再也想不出这些折磨人的鬼办法。

又或者他仅仅只想像现在这样——为Louis而恳求，为Louis而疯狂。

Louis这才肯在Harry的龟头落下第二个吻，那几乎让男孩的身体跟着颤抖，“你可永远不知道……”

没等Harry有力气反驳，Louis便抢先一步真正吞下他的阴茎，老天。

Harry惊人的尺寸足够将Louis的嘴巴塞得满满当当的。包裹住牙齿将Harry含住的过程仍旧有些吃力，但Louis努力地让自己更适应。他小心翼翼地更多吞进那柱身，再又用湿滑的舌尖在Harry的那一道缝隙间辗转挑逗。慢慢地，他终于快要将Harry整根吞下，硕大的龟头勉强地挤进了他紧窄的喉咙，Louis费力地压抑住自己的呕吐反应，接着尝试来回吞吐起Harry，让那头部一次次操进自己的喉间。

“操，你做得那么棒……”Harry将脖子扬起，裸露出无力滑动着的鼓起的喉结，“那么完美。”

Louis逸出一声满足的呜咽，接着更快速地上下吞吐起来。纤长的随着紧闭的双眸而垂落的睫毛被生理性泪水浸染得湿湿的，撑到最大形状的嘴唇也因摩擦而变得愈发粉红，Harry不禁紧盯住他的模样——他甚至都还没真正开始和Louis做爱，他便已然是一副被狠狠操过的样子。

“你那么完美，Lou……”Harry舔了舔干燥的下唇，他几乎要被极致的欲望扼住呼吸，“操，想射进你嘴里，想让你把它完全吃进去。”

Louis能感觉到Harry的家伙在嘴巴里越涨越硬，他知道他已然离极致很近。

几下深喉后，他让自己离开了Harry的阴茎。

Haryy懵懵地看着他，撑大的眼睛写满了不可思议，剧烈起伏的胸膛几乎要教人怀疑他被人抽走了用以呼吸的氧气。

“还不是时候，男孩。”Louis耸耸肩，被操得沙哑的嗓子只能发出这样低回的声音。

Harry瘫软般地将上身砸回床垫里，他想要射，但他更想要看看Louis究竟想干什么。他能感觉到年长的男子开始用凹凸不平的蕾丝面料轻蹭起自个儿硬挺的阴茎，哦，他已经骑上了他的身体，老天。

他抬头望一眼，Louis袒露的上半身瞬间映入眼帘。他持续在Harry的柱身上来回磨蹭着，接着似乎是想要扯下自个儿的蕾丝内裤……

“嘿，我能给个小建议吗，princess？”Harry冒出个流里流气的笑容，“留着你的内裤，它能让你更美。我最美的babygirl。”

Louis的脖子根再次泛起一层红色，操，他以为他能掌控住一切，可事实上他还没法真正习惯和适应这个。他想要听到Harry说更多句类似于此的下流话，他想要他一边这样呼唤他一边发狠般地将他操进床垫里……不过他知道现在仍不是时候，计划中的漫长的铺垫依然还没有完成。

遵循着Harry的话，Louis于是将那布料扯到一半，仅仅露出一截自个儿丰满的屁股来。

他为Harry套上保险套，接着在他贪婪的凝视中坐上他的阴茎。全部进入的瞬间，他不由和Harry一同呼出满足的喘息。下一刻，他让双手攀上Harry的胯骨，接着在他身上缓缓抬起屁股，再又呻吟着坐下。慢慢地，他开始上下挺动着吞吐起Harry的阴茎，那让男孩的手掌不禁环上了他摇摆的腰肢。

“我快要……”许久的挺动后，Harry不由发出闷闷的轻吟，压抑着嵌在Louis后腰的指甲，也让那一整片皮肤都泛起了红色，“操，再快一点，想要射给你，Louis，Louis……”

Louis圆润的屁股继续上下摆动了许多记，接着，他让Harry的阴茎快速地滑出了身子。

“操，你究竟想……”Harry的高潮再一次被阻断。他的额间沁着汗，压着欲望的暗哑的嗓子仿佛要摩擦出血来，“快给我，Louis。”

Louis仍旧耐心地亲吻着Harry大腿内侧的皮肤。几分钟后，他让自己折过身子来，接着背对着Harry重又骑上他的阴茎。

从这个角度，Harry能清晰看见Louis丰腴的屁股是怎么含进他的柱身——周围蜜色的皮肤都沾上了前液的浓稠的白色，褪下半截的粉色蕾丝内裤同样被蹭得湿了一片，被撑得老大的红通通的小洞嵌在那一道臀缝里，它像一张嘴一样乖巧地吞下那一整根，直到四周的一圈褶皱都被平滑地撑开，直到那颗臀最终颤抖着落下在他的大腿根。

正当Harry意乱情迷之际，Louis又一次吐出了他涨得又红又硬的家伙。

Harry不耐地捋过自个儿的卷毛，他就快要到极限了，他没法再在这个荒唐的游戏里支撑下去……

“现在……”接着他看到Louis扭过涨红的脸庞朝他说话，“你可以做你想做的。”

Harry怔住了会儿，仅仅只是茫然地望着眼前人。

“操。”他接着猝然扯着Louis的内裤边缘将他拉到跟前，“操，操。”

“想要把我搞得崩溃？”他将手掌狠狠地掴向Louis的肉臀，毫不留情的力道让那正片皮肤都泛起了红，“还是想要我为此惩罚你？”

他紧接着断然操进去，先前的操干和此刻的硬度，无疑能让他不留余地地长驱直入。Louis如愿地发出破碎的呻吟，那让Harry不禁抓住他的发丝强迫他将脑袋后仰。

“你就不怕我真的发了疯然后把你操坏？”Harry毫不犹豫地挺动起来，每一下都插得又深又狠。

“毕竟你又不是没见过我发疯时的样子，princess。”他再又掴下一掌，羞耻的“啪”一下的声音回响在空荡荡的室内，“我会把你的小屁股操肿，让你再也坐不上教室的椅子或者随便什么王座。我会把你的蕾丝裤子彻底弄脏，或者让你继续穿着它去上课，嗯？让学生都能看到它露出的边缘上沾着男人的精液。我是不是还应该在你的身体里再塞进一颗跳蛋？你在上课的时候会被它刺激到，然后只能在电话里哭着向我求饶……”

“呜……”Louis最终呼喊着射在了自己的内裤里。

“我想要对你做很多很多事……”Harry深深地挺动一下，再又陡地停顿住，接着让汗湿的脑袋埋进Louis的后颈，“有时却又只想静静地和你待在一起。”

“我永远，永远都会那么想要你……”

下一刻，那发狠的挺动又继续起来，Harry张开的牙齿重重咬住Louis颈间的透明一般的皮肉，

“不要离开我……求你，求你。”

乍现的白光吞没了视线，胸口下意识的颤抖引起了全身上下的反应，Harry在刚刚憋出的混乱的眼泪里重重地喘气，猛烈的电流流窜过筋脉又再一路钻进蜷缩的脚趾。他似乎经历了此生最猛烈的一次高潮。恍惚间，他的骨骼几乎要因此而碎裂，他的心跳几乎要这么停摆。

“Hey，Hey……”Louis艰难地转过疼痛的身子来，接着轻轻抹去男孩持续不断冒出眼眶的眼泪，“我在这儿，我在这儿Harry，我哪儿也没去。”

Harry红透的眼睛蓄满了泪，白皙的脸庞被水光濡湿了一大片，停不下来一般的抽噎几乎让胸口都变得疼痛。这是事故发生以来——也是Louis认识Harry以来，他头一回真正让自己放声哭泣。

-

“你们大概都觉得我很冷血？”

Harry埋在枕头里抽了抽鼻子。身体的高潮和情绪的起伏一并抽干了他们身体里的最后一丝气力，甚至来不及清理彼此身上黏稠的汗水和性交时留下的各种液体，他和Louis便并肩躺下到了床上，“事实上，不止她死后我表现得那么正常，从前我也是一样……”

“我甚至从不去看她……”Harry笑了笑，任由嘴角也跟着尴尬地抽搐起来。

“你一定有你的原因。”Louis平躺在床上，他让自己死盯着那一片几净的天花板。黏黏的内裤仍旧沾在肿痛的屁股上，剧烈动作后的酸痛感觉依然霸占着筋骨。他看到阳光顺着阳台扫进来，那让尘埃跟着混乱的情绪一块儿在空气中飞。

“我不想眼看着她的生命一点一点这么消逝……”Harry抹了抹红透的鼻尖，“我不想看着她离开。”

Louis点点头，接着才意识到背对着他的Harry根本无法看到。他于是将濡湿的手掌贴上男孩的后背，他努力想要表达一点自个儿的理解和抚慰。

“我爱你，Louis。”猛然间，Harry用声音划破沉默。

“我知道这乍一听很荒唐……”Harry再又扯出一个笑来，他的指尖打着颤，他正在努力把不断渗出的泪水擦拭干净，“可是事实就是这样，真的……我一点儿都不恨你，我爱你。”

Louis的心跳猛烈地在胸腔里鼓动着，他很想要作出一些什么回应，可当他使劲儿地撑开嘴来，却仍旧只剩干瘪又单调的呼吸。

“我待过很多个福利中心……”Harry又再吸了吸鼻子，“十五岁那年，我也曾经在伦敦生活过。”

Louis的呼吸猝然噎住，“你……”

“没错。”Harry再次浮起一个微笑，沾着眼泪的面颊随酒窝而下陷，“我见过你，你来做公益项目的时候。你那时几岁？要是我没记错的话，你好像才刚刚大学毕业。”

“二十二岁……”Louis冲着吊灯茫然地眨眨眼，“大概是。”

“是啊，你那时也那么年轻。”Harry用手背抹过眼角，“我可没法忘记你站在阳光下的样子，你那时似乎是在和你的朋友打闹？我不记得了，我只记得……你笑起来的样子是那么好看，像是一整个夏天都装在你眼睛里似的。”

“Louis，Louis。”Harry的眼神怔怔的，“管理员告诉我，你的名字叫Louis。”

Louis别扭地抚摸过后颈。覆在Harry肩膀上的手掌则微微用力——他想要将他攥得更紧。

“你那么好，那么完美，我以为我根本没可能和你有什么交集。”Harry扬起脖子，试图让泪水不再顺着脸颊流下，“直到我知道你可能和那起事故有关……说实话，我一点儿也不愤怒，我甚至兴奋极了。”

“我渴望成为你生命里那道愧疚的缺口。”Harry咧开嘴笑，整齐的牙齿在双唇间露出了一截，“这样我对你就永远是特别的了。谁也抹不掉……”

“你本来就不会被任何东西抹掉……”Louis翻过身躯，他从身后轻轻搂住此刻脆弱不堪的男孩，“我不会离开的，Haz。”

“我知道。”Harry挤出又一个疲惫的笑，接着慢吞吞地回答。

滴答的时针抚摸过时钟，湿冷的晚风拨弄起褶皱单薄的床单。良久，Louis似乎已在持续的沉静中打起了盹，Harry却依旧还呆滞地醒着，他在残存的夕色中眨巴眨巴干涩的双眼，

“我不会让自己看着你离开。”

-

Harry的生日在一个大晴天，干冽的阳光笼罩住空落落的枝头，清脆的下课铃在等待后跳跃进教室。Louis微笑着瞥了眼表盘，接着用礼貌的祝福声结束了这一堂格外漫长的课。

轻快的脚步一路行向不远处的车库，给Harry的生日礼物正沉甸甸地被他攥在掌心，那是一双最新款的球鞋，Louis希望男孩会喜欢。

事实上，Harry并没有普通的这个年纪的男孩那样热爱运动和球赛，Louis猜测这和他从小生活的环境有关。不过现在不同了——他有更好的生活，他还有Louis。那次交流以后，他重又变得开朗和健谈，也开始照常地嚼下分量足够的吃食，Louis希望他能更多地运动，那或许能将他如今有些苍白的皮肤晒出健康的小麦色，又或许能让他有值得寄托的爱好真正步上生活的正轨……

Louis希冀着许多、许多事。他希望Harry去完成的，他可以同Harry一起去完成的。

没关系，他们还有很多很多时间。

“Harry！快猜猜你的生日礼物……”

接着Louis便怀着这样雀跃的心情旋开了熟悉的门锁。可是在呼喊中显得格外宁静的客厅却开始教他生奇——熟稔的家具陈列透着单调的肃穆，唯有轻轻摇动的阳光回应着他呆怔的凝视。

“Harry？”

Louis行过空荡荡的客厅，再又寻找过一无所获的浴室。

直到他最终步入他的卧室。

Harry正躺在床沿边，别扭的下半身则生硬地垂落在地。  
他被割出许多道划痕的手腕正浸在成片的血迹里。

像是爱德华马奈那副荒诞的《自杀》——Harry以这样的方式，试图终结自己的生命。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间的流走冲淡了缠在天空的朦胧的雾气，太阳晃着身子踱上了楼顶，湿寒的空气逐渐被阳光蒸得暖和了些，Harry阖上双眼轻轻吸一口气，那是早晨的味道，那是新一天的味道。
> 
> “Louis……”Harry在仍旧持续涌出眼睛的泪水中牵起一个浅浅的微笑，
> 
> “我很想要吻你。”
> 
> Harry看见Louis抹去脸上涟涟的泪痕，匆遽赶来的晨光一束束跳跃上他愈发凑近的面庞，
> 
> 他挨在他的唇边低语，像是在为他供给赖以生存的氧气，  
> “好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM-Brave by Riley Pearce

 

粉刷得干干净净的墙面白到近乎刺眼，封得死死的窗台被冷风一下下拍打，冬日里头稀薄的阳光照射进来了一丁点儿，给透着消毒水味儿的被子抹上一圈奢侈的金边。

Harry的脑袋至始至终昏昏沉沉，一半是因为室内的暖气将人熏得晕乎乎的，一半大抵因为那一路透过针孔流进体内的学名复杂的抗生素。卡在颈动脉的滴管让侧睡变得有些不易，他于是只好耷拉着眼皮翻转过身子，汗津津的后颈将枕巾又染湿了一回。

他迷迷糊糊地睡了有一会儿，茫然中还能感觉到有人抚摸他的脸颊——冰凉的手指似是覆上了他热到发烫的面颊，那让意识模糊的他感觉到了一丝舒服。可那只手仍旧很快离开了，只剩无边的热流和同样无边的迷茫一道严丝合缝地紧紧拥抱他。

Harry间断着睡了很久，间中还有护工进来为他换了新一层衣服。床帘上头的扣子“咯噔咯噔”地爬过嵌在房顶的轨道，阳光和声音被真正隔绝在了感官之外。半梦半醒间，Harry感觉自己仿佛是一头被世界弃之不用的可悲的动物，他或许都够不上条件去被宰杀和烹食，他的余生只有自己微弱的鼻息和周围生锈的牢笼作陪。

晚上的时候，喉咙里的干疼教Harry惊醒了一次。他挣扎着坐起身来，让护士用浸湿的棉签将干燥起皮的嘴唇染湿。睡意很快又像一双手一样钳住脑壳，没过多久，他便又一次挨着枕头迷糊地昏过去。

“39床，Harry Styles，状况良好，不能进食。”

不带温度的肃穆的声音很快擒住了Harry混沌的听觉，他纠着眉头转了转眼珠，接着勉勉强强地将上眼皮撑开来。

窗外的天空像是刚蒙蒙亮的样子，包裹在其间的这间医院却像是已经早早地醒了过来。护士们跟着查房的医生一排排地行过走廊，坚硬的鞋跟一下下地戳在地砖上，是属于女孩们特有的年轻的生气。邻床的妇人也过早地精神了起来，她正唾沫横飞地和丈夫争议着女儿的教育问题，连接着身体的尿袋被牵引着一下下扯动，Harry能透过那位男士的眼神感受到他对妻子的忧虑，他不禁为自己这微妙的观察而泛起一点笑意。

他最终托着自己被纱布包裹的那条手臂小心翼翼地折过身来，他看到护士的铅笔在一份档案上沙沙地移动，再往右一点，仅仅只是一点点，他便看到了他。

他看到了Louis。

Harry看到他想要为自己做点儿什么似的支起身子来，却又在触到自己目光的电光火石的刹那尴尬地滞住了动作。他看到他犹豫着坐下，却又如坐针毡似的不断挪动屁股；他看到他一双手踟躇地在裤子上蹭了又蹭，他看到他甚至还别过了眼神，恍惚的目光仅仅聚焦到了Harry因为过高的室内温度而钻到了被子外头来的脚趾。

Harry看了他有好一会儿。他比自己印象里瘦了许多，深深凹陷的双颊像是伦敦严冬里下陷的雪地。总是被发胶整齐束在头顶的刘海也在此刻柔软地垂了下来——那是他从前只会在洗完澡后呈现出的发型。一件松松垮垮的单薄的毛衣正罩在他更显娇小的身躯上，纵然暖气热切地在室内流动着，Harry仍旧禁不住忧心起他的冷暖。

Harry抽了抽鼻子，一夜下来，他的喉咙变得更干了，那让他忍不住轻轻咳嗽起来。

“……你需要湿棉签吗？”他看到Louis紧忙探过身子来，他的嗓子似是也有一点儿哑，“护士说你晚上就可以开始喝水了……再坚持一下就好。”

Harry努力想扯出一个微笑来作为回应，直到自个儿干裂的嘴唇被牵扯出了一丝丝疼意。他看到Louis正忙活着在柜台上寻着棉签，光滑的腰部皮肤在毛衣下裸露出一点点。他几乎想要时光倒回去好让两日前的自己别再吞下那些更为碍事的安眠药，单单只是手伤的话，或许能让眼下的情况变得更容易一些？

Louis最终攥着了水杯后头的棉签盒，他拾起其中一根棉签棒，再用水将它浸到足够湿。一边的护士帮忙将Harry的病床摇了上来，男孩于是朝Louis的位置微微凑近几分，直到年长的男子最终将手中的棉球对准他干到发白的嘴唇。

棉球戳上嘴唇的一刹那，Harry下意识地瑟缩一下，那让Louis的蓝眼睛绽开一丝惊慌。男孩仅仅只是耸耸肩，试图让Louis放心下来。

Louis于是更小心翼翼地沾湿他的嘴唇，冰凉的液体显然让干燥的下唇变得舒服了一些。

接着Harry看到Louis将另只手踱上来，他轻轻地用手指碾过自己的唇瓣，试图将水珠慢慢涂抹开。

Harry像是瞬间被钉在了床上——他没有办法忽视那感觉，当Louis的手指轻慢地抚摸过他的嘴唇，当Louis的手指悉心地在那格外干燥的唇角一下下逗留。

那是他许多次吮吻过的手指，那是在床上总是被他扣紧接着狠狠钳制住的手指，那是会笨拙地煮菜接着引起他调笑的手指，那是曾经一遍遍、一遍遍抚摸过他身体的手指。

那是熟悉的，带着凉意的，柔软的，他以为他再无法感受到的，Louis的手指。

两天以来，他努力让自己的情感变得迟钝，他努力让自己别去回想别去感觉。可他的努力还是成了徒劳，可他的眼底还是蓄起了热忱的眼泪，最终。

那同样也让Louis颤抖着嘴唇停下动作来。

“今天的天气很好。”Louis让自己艰难地挤出一个微笑，  
“所以……想要出门走走吗？”

-

冬日的早晨总是来得这样晚，一直到时针攀爬到了七点，嵌在天际的太阳上头仍旧覆着薄薄一层雾。Harry依然那样虚弱，久卧的双腿同样发麻得厉害，护士于是为他搬来了一座功能完备的轮椅。Louis费了很多时间将毛毯和衣服全都裹到Harry身上，像是他不这样做，男孩就会被彻头彻尾地吸进伦敦冷冰冰的冬天里似的。

Louis小心翼翼地一下下推着轮椅，周围的能见度仍旧不大高，他必须得很谨慎，才能保证这一路不出任何别的差错。

“你笑什么？”  
他最终将轮椅搁下，一转身，却立马撞上了Harry的笑容。

“这让我怪像是个老年人的。”男孩耸了耸肩，鼻头在室外的寒气中渐渐变得发红。他的声音仍旧暗哑得过分，像是粗糙不堪的磨砂纸般，一下下擦过那冷冽的空气。

“或许好多年后你得这么推着我……”Louis蹲下身子来给他整理毛毯，他能感受到Harry双腿刹那间的僵硬——他知道他能听懂他话里的隐藏含义。

“……你的嗓子很干。”Louis耸耸肩，他的脑袋深深往下埋着，Harry没法看清他此刻的神情，“你不该再说话了。”

“所以……”良久，Louis抬起头，接着扬起一点笑意，“现在开始，听我说，好吗？”

Harry愣了一会儿，接着轻轻点点头。

“操，我还真有点儿不知道从哪儿说起……”Louis笑着抹了抹眼角，Harry这才注意到他青黑地厉害的眼圈。

“这些天……我想了很多。”他接着抽了抽鼻头，将湿寒的空气吸进一点到鼻子里，“你知道，最开始的时候，医生建议我先不要靠近你……他说害怕我的出现会引起你的应激反应。所以我什么也干不了，我只能沉浸在自个儿的思绪里……”

“……但你一直都在。”Harry盯住了不远处的一朵云，那让他想起Louis家楼下那家烘焙店里某块烤得酥软金黄的面包，“对吗？”

Louis点点头，接着犹豫地看向Harry的眼睛，“你…你能感觉到？”

Harry对着他点点头，接着让微笑在嘴唇边浮起。

Louis真正涌现出一点笑意，他抓着Harry的毛毯往上扯了一点儿，接着继续他的话题，“……总之，我想要将我这些天在想的事告诉你。”

话语间，雾气已经散去了一些，太阳巴巴地露出了个金色的脑袋来，周围的温度却仍旧很低，呼啸的寒风反复拉拽着枯槁的树干，再又低徊过来摩擦上他俩的皮肤，那让Louis不禁起身为Harry紧了紧脖子间的围巾。

“一直以来，我都想修补过去的错误……你知道。”不知过了多久，Louis再一次开口。他换了个更惬意的姿势重又蹲下来，那能让他可以顺遂地凝视起Harry的眼睛，“我以为我做得很成功。我把自己困在一个框框里，我不许自己有任何行差踏错的可能，我以为我在因为这个而变得更好……”

“可这想法真幼稚，不是吗？”Louis扯出一个干瘪的笑来，“我甚至都不确定我的生活是不是自己想要的，我又怎么可能变好？”

Harry纠着眉头看着他，像是在试图咀嚼他的话。

“……你打了麻醉剂睡着的时候也是这样。”Louis伸手抚上男孩的眉心，“这总是让我想要用手给你抚平。”

Harry浮起一个微笑，接着在Louis的抚摸下舒服地眨眨眼，Louis熟悉的温度总是能让他觉得安全。

“咳……”Louis轻咳一声，然后继续他的叙述，“接着，你出现了在我的生活里。”

“你就像是一个危险的意外……不，不该说是一个意外，应该是很多个意外……”被自己的想法逗笑了似的，Louis轻轻勾起唇角来，

“你就像是一团火……没错，就是火。总是蔓延得到处都是，把我的生活把我的计划都搞得一团乱。”

Harry忍不住为此泛出一点儿微笑——他知道自己比Louis形容的还更要恼人得多。

“可是渐渐地……我发现我还挺喜欢这样的混乱的。”一颗露水坠到Harry泛红的鼻尖，那让Louis忍不住抬手为他抹去，“我喜欢那种久违的不受控的感觉。”

“我喜欢……”Louis再次吸吸鼻子，他努力地克制住那一波波朝上泛滥的情绪，“我喜欢你让我重新感觉到……一个有血有肉的我自己。”

“你不是我生命里的缺口……Harry。根本不是的。”Louis紧盯着毛毯上一块起球的地方出了神，“……是你让我完整。”

Harry抻着无力的手指扒拉住轮椅的边沿，他能感觉到自己的胸口在Louis的话里一点点收紧。

“可我始终还留着那根属于成年人的无趣的神经。”Louis笑着，抵着眼框盘旋的泪花最终还是落下眼角来，他只得用食指狼狈地将它拂去，“那让我……那让我变得自私又软弱。”

“我总是想让自己更现实更克制，我让自己别抱着希望主动踏出那一步，我以为这样就能不必承受失望的结果。我以为这样才是真正成熟的做法……可我……”Louis勉强抑制住喉咙里的哽咽，那让他将Harry的毛毯攥得老紧，“可我……我差点儿就因为这个失去你。”

Harry的下巴僵硬地颤抖着——Louis的痛苦像是掺进了四周的这一整片空气，那让他鼓动在胸腔里头的心脏也跟着被渗透和占据。

“要是我能有机会回到过去……”Louis抬头略一眼Harry，接着尴尬地笑笑，他尝试着止住那更多快要喷薄而出的、恼人的泪水，“我一定得在你十八岁生日前就大胆地告诉你……我爱你这家伙古怪又出奇不意的个性。”

“我爱你在性上还有在别的事上的掌控欲，我当然也爱你这张怪迷人的脸……”Louis重又将脑袋埋得低低的，一滴眼泪随之垂落到了Harry的腿上，接着慢慢渗进毛毯柔软蓬松的面料里，

“我也爱你带着满脑袋的起床气搞乱你那头卷毛的样子，我爱你支着一手刀叉却不会卷意大利面的样子，我爱你洗完澡总是不记得把脚底擦干净就踏上床，把我身边搞得湿得要命却还不知道错的样子……”

“我一定，一定得告诉你……”Louis的脸颊早已经湿了一片，他最终让自己抬起头看定Harry的双眼，

“我爱你，Harry。我爱你。”

“我得告诉你……”Louis呼出一口雾气，鼻头已然在寒风中红得发颤，“我想要等到你成年，想等到你合法……”

话语间，Louis不禁便“扑嗤”一下笑出来，眼泪几乎要在呼吸间噎进喉咙里，“到那个，到那个时候……”

下一刻，他哽咽着咬紧嘴唇，

“我要一直，一直和你在一起。”

“Louis……”Harry的眼框也早已被惹红了，他最终扯开干燥的嗓子，接着默默吐出那个熟悉的发音。

“我知道事情当然没有那么容易……”Louis抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向Harry，男孩的脸庞此刻也已挂了泪痕，“但……我有认识几个不错的心理医生。何况我多少也还算年轻，我想我应该还有许多时间来解决你或是我自己的问题……”

“但，你得为我做一件事。”Louis轻轻覆上Harry略有些浮肿的手，接连滑过的冷风将那皮肤表面浸得凉凉的，“你得和我站在一起，Harry。”

“你不能……”Louis顿了顿，他在哽咽声中艰难地清清嗓子，“你不能再像那样丢下我一个人。”

又一行眼泪落下来，Harry感觉着它在面颊上由热变冷。下一刻，他捕捉到了Louis追随而来的眼神。

他最终迎上Louis的注视，接着对他点了点头。

时间的流走冲淡了缠在天空的朦胧的雾气，太阳晃着身子踱上了楼顶，湿寒的空气逐渐被阳光蒸得暖和了些，Harry阖上双眼轻轻吸一口气，那是早晨的味道，那是新一天的味道。

“Louis……”Harry在仍旧持续涌出眼睛的泪水中牵起一个浅浅的微笑，

“我很想要吻你。”

Harry看见Louis抹去脸上涟涟的泪痕，匆遽赶来的晨光一束束跳跃上他愈发凑近的面庞，

他挨在他的唇边低语，像是在为他供给赖以生存的氧气，  
“好。”

 

FIN


End file.
